Consejo
by MilyV
Summary: Nyotalia. Yuri. Suecia pide consejos a Dinamarca para darle un buen regalo a Finlandia por su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, la finesa no sería la única en llevarse una sorpresa. Nyo!SuFIn. Nyo!DenNor.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Sé que el cumpleaños de Finlandia fue el 06/12 pero recién ahora tuve la inspiración así que... #yolo.

Advertencia: NSFW.

* * *

Capítulo único

Comprar regalos a una persona amada es una tarea extenuante. Tienes que tener en cuenta sus gustos, la cantidad de dinero que estás dispuesto a invertir para verle feliz y sobre todo, que el dichoso presente sea algo que el otro recordase con mucho cariño aquella fecha especial.

Sin embargo, Suecia pensaba que ella lo tenía aún más difícil Tenía que conseguir un regalo de cumpleaños para el mismo Santa Claus. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a hacer? Finlandia nunca le pedía nada y siempre entregaba los mejores regalos del mundo. Tenía que darle algo a cambio y no sabía qué.

Había buscado en internet, había salido a dar largas caminatas por los centros comerciales, había visto cuanto anuncio en la televisión e incluso había leído catálogos de productos navideños que en ocasiones venían con los periódicos. Ninguno le satisfizo. No encontraba nada que fuera perfecto para Finlandia.

El año pasado le había obsequiado una cuantiosa colección de vodka que sabía que serían del agrado de su pareja. Le encantaba verle sonreír de ésa manera tan única que la finesa tenía y quería verla de nueva tantas veces como pudiera. Era una sensación que solamente ella le podía provocar.

Se quedó pensando un largo rato mientras que miraba por la ventana que daba hacia su jardín trasero. Tampoco planeaba construir nada, ya lo había hecho durante varios años y de seguido. Tenía que ser algo original, algo que Finlandia no pudiera olvidar en su larga vida. Ella lo hacía parecer tan fácil y sin embargo, la sueca no conseguía tener una escueta idea.

Evidentemente no le quedaba de otra que pedir ayuda. Pero ¿a quién? Pensó en las tres opciones más allegadas a ellos dos.

Islandia seguramente le diría que le comprara algún teléfono móvil, alguna consola o algo que estuviera de moda en los jóvenes. Descartada. Además la adolescente solía estar demasiado encapsulado con su propio móvil como para prestarle atención requerida.

La segunda opción era Noruega. No tenían la mejor relación pero de vez en cuando podía confiar en ella, sobre todo para burlarse de la danesa. Era por ello que hablar con ella no era una opción. Podía ya escuchar el sarcasmo de la noruega. No, no era lo que necesitaba.

Con ellas dos descartadas, sólo le quedaba Dinamarca. Su orgullo le decía que no, que prefería rodar por una serie de escalones antes de pedirle ayuda. Pero era ella quien siempre tenía las ideas originales y extravagantes, que era lo que precisamente requería. Pedirle consejo iba en contra de su naturaleza.

Si iba hacerlo, primero iba a tomar un poco de vodka. Al menos así podía justificar que recurriera a ella: Estaba asquerosamente ebrio. Culparle al alcohol era una excusa infalible, pensó.

Finalmente le envió un mensaje a la danesa.

 _Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Necesito de tu ayuda._

La mujer estuvo contemplando un largo rato la pantalla de su móvil. ¿Lo hacía o no lo hacía? Cerró los ojos y finalmente pulsó el botón enviar. No habían pasado siquiera minutos y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. Respiró profundamente, esperaba estar equivocada.

Por su lado, Dinamarca no dejaba de leer el mensaje. Una y otra vez la releía en voz alta antes de echarse a reír con ganas, lo que fastidió a la noruega. Las dos se hallaban realizando las compras para la cena de esa noche en su casa.

—¿Podrías no avergonzarme por una vez en tu vida? —le pidió Noruega mientras que aceleraba el paso con el corrito, para que la gente no supiera que la danesa le acompañaba. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que salir con ella era mala idea? Pero su novia siempre ponía unos ojos de cachorro triste que terminaban por convencerla.

—Pero, Norge… —La danesa colocó una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la danesa:—¡Sve me está pidiendo ayuda! ¿Puedes creerlo? —le preguntó antes de reírse de nuevo.

La noruega se tapó el rostro con una de sus manos mientras que continuaba con su camino.

—Me lo has dicho cinco veces ya, Dan —le recordó. Se dijo a sí misma que la próxima vez vendría sola.

—¿Crees que quiere mi consejo sobre ropa? Porque se viste como una abuela —se burló.

Noruega le echó un vistazo a la danesa y se tuvo que contener la risa. Vestía una camiseta rojo chillón con una chaqueta negra encima y unos shorts que quizás eran demasiado cortos para alguien de la edad de Dinamarca. La verdad es que no entendía cómo otra gente no se reía de ella.

—No creo que esté así de desesperada —le replicó a su vez. Le resultaba sumamente extraño que Suecia le estuviera pidiendo ayuda a Dinamarca. Incluso hasta le ofendía que no le hubiese preguntado a ella.

Dinamarca se estaba regocijando demasiado. Sin embargo, su curiosidad pudo más con ella y finalmente le respondió a su amiga.

 _¡Lo que tú quieras!¡Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

Si Suecia hubiera podido ver lo inflado que estaba el pecho de la danesa en ese instante, probablemente hubiera desistido de pedirle ayuda y se hubiera contentado con comprarle algo menos original a Finlandia.

La sueca continuaba con sus dudas. Pero sabía que de no responderle o peor aún, decirle que había cambiado de idea, podría terminar mal. Dinamarca era una persona extremadamente terca y curiosa, alguien que no iba a cesar hasta saber qué era lo que la sueca había deseado pedirle.

 _Sobre el regalo de cumpleaños para Finlandia. Necesito tu opinión. ¿Crees que podríamos vernos?_

La rubia se recostó sobre el sofá. Aquello estaba resultando mucho más estresante de lo que había creído y ni siquiera había mantenido una conversación cara a cara con Dinamarca todavía.

De vuelta en la tienda, la sonrisa de Dinamarca se había ensanchado y eso no le había gustado a Noruega para nada. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, nada bueno podría traer entre manos. Sentía algo de temor por preguntar en qué estaba pensando la danesa.

—¿Qué? —Noruega arregló las cosas en el carrito para que pudieran caber el resto de las compras. Se sorprendió encontrarse contemplando la radiante sonrisa de Dinamarca. Aunque no quería admitirlo, le gustaba muchísimo.

—Me acaban de dar el mejor regalo anticipado de Navidad —comentó antes de enseñarle el mensaje que le había enviado la sueca.

La otra no pudo esconder su asombro. Levantó la mirada hacia la danesa.

—Sve se volvió loca o alguien le ha robado su teléfono —sentenció.

Dinamarca se encogió de hombros y así las dos prosiguieron con las compras.

Al día siguiente, Suecia y Dinamarca se reunieron en la casa de la primera. Ésta se tuvo que asegurar de que Finlandia estaría afuera cuando la danesa llegara, porque no quería que sospechara los motivos por los cuales se estaban reuniendo.

—No puedo creer que hayas acudido a mí —La danesa se recostó por el hombro de la dueña de casa y le pellizcó la mejilla.

—No hagas que me arrepienta —le advirtió a su vez. Se acomodó las gafas y suspiró.

La danesa se recostó sobre el sofá de la otra y sonrió. Estaba rebosante de alegría. Quería saborear ese momento tanto como pudiera. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que Suecia había recurrido a ella. Así que era una ocasión bastante especial.

—Entonces quieres regalarle algo original a Finlandia —murmuró mientras que se acariciaba la mejilla.

—Sí —le contestó Suecia exasperada.

—Hablando de eso, ¿en dónde está ella? —preguntó la danesa, al percatarse de que estaban completamente solas.

—Haciendo algunas compras —Se decía a sí misma que debía mantener la compostura y no perder la paciencia, pero Dinamarca constantemente ponía a prueba su paciencia. No debía ceder, pensó.

—Entonces podemos hablar libremente —comentó antes de enderezarse y mirar a la dueña de la casa:—Has acudido a la persona correcta para darte consejos —Acto seguido, infló el pecho llena de orgullo.

—Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme… —admitió ésta. Se lamentaba no haber tomado más alcohol antes de que la danesa llegara.

Dinamarca se echó a reír. Noruega la hubiese reprendido pero para su fortuna, no estaba allí.

—En fin. ¿Qué tal si…? —Lo había pensado toda la noche anterior e inclusive se lo había comentado a la noruega quien se limitó a sonrojarse y luego pellizcarle una de las mejillas. Ella supuso que esa era una buena reacción:—¿Qué tal si en lugar de algo material, le das un regalo mucho más íntimo? —le preguntó.

Suecia arqueó una de sus cejas ante aquel planteamiento. No esperaba algo como eso.

—¿Cómo qué? —Temía hacer esa pregunta pero le había causado curiosidad.

—Bueno… —Los ojos azules de la danesa se iluminaron antes de que continuara:—Estaba pensando que podrías hacer algo sexy por ella. De vez en cuando hay que hacer algo para cambiar la rutina en la cama —La danesa le guiñó el ojo a la otra.

Suecia rodó sus ojos e hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.

—¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo todo? Pobre Fin, se ha de morir de aburrimiento —murmuró.

—Sólo ve al grano —Le pidió. Ya le estaba costando trabajo escucharle hablar de ésa manera, como para que también comentara sobre su vida sexual. Esto estaba siendo una tortura. Tal vez no era muy tarde para comprar ese bonito collar que había visto un par de días atrás en la joyería.

—Vaya, qué eres impaciente —Dinamarca hizo un puchero y continuó:—Un ambiente sexy, vino y en lugar de un regalo caro… ¿Por qué no serlo tú? Te aseguro que la tendrás en la palma de tu mano. ¡Confía en mí! —exclamó.

La escandinava se quedó en pensando en esas palabras. Podría hacerlo pero… ¿Y si no era suficiente? ¿Si la finesa se llevaba una decepción?

Como si Dinamarca pudiera leer su mente, repentinamente sintió las manos de ésta sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Sólo hazlo! ¿Qué es lo que peor que te puede pasar? Finlandia se levanta y lo primero que ve es tu cara. Si eso no la ha espantado, nada lo hará —Le intentó animar la danesa y ésta se apartó antes de que la sueca decidiera pegarle o algo por el estilo.

—Pero si lo echo a perder, te culparé a ti —Seguía indecisa. Sin embargo, pensó que esta idea era mucho mejor de las que a ella se le habían ocurrido.

—No te preocupes, te irá bien. ¡Luego me cuentas cómo te fue! —exclamó. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y cambió de opinión muy rápido:—No, mejor no me lo digas —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Llegó la noche en cuestión. Ella y Finlandia habían quedado en disfrutar de una cena romántica para el cumpleaños de ésta. La idea original solamente las contemplaba a las dos. Por supuesto, la sueca le había pedido a la cumpleañera que le dejara estar un par de horas a solas en la casa para arreglar la sorpresa que tenía para ella.

Había hecho toda la comida, había puesto pétalos de rosas sobre la cama tal como una revista online le había recomendado y finalmente ella decidió prepararse.

Se sentía avergonzada. Dinamarca probablemente ya lo hubiese hecho, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de lo capaz que era. Era una mujer que estaba muy segura de sí misma y aunque no quería admitirlo, eso le causaba un poco de envidia.

Se quitó la ropa y luego miró el papel para envolver. Se mordió los labios. Tras unos cuantos minutos de duda, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a realizar el trabajo. Con tal ver a Finlandia feliz, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para ello.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Finlandia regresó a su casa. En el camino, se había encontrado por casualidad con Noruega y Dinamarca. Aunque se había comprometido con Suecia para tener una cena íntima, pensó que sería una buena idea invitarlas. ¡Cuántas más personas festejaran su independencia, mejor! Además, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera planeando Suecia, aquello se podía postergar por una o dos horas.

Mientras que abría la puerta, se dio cuenta que la danesa no dejaba de reírse.

—¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una idiota? Sé que es difícil para tu cerebro, pero al menos podrías intentarlo —le reclamó la noruega totalmente avergonzada.

—Lo siento, es que… Es el ambiente —Se excusó.

Una vez que ingresaron al lugar, Finlandia se fue directo a la cocina. Las otras dos la siguieron. La danesa parecía tener un ataque de risa así que Noruega se vio obligada a darle un codazo para que recuperara la compostura.

La sueca apenas había escuchado que la puerta se había abierto, fue hacia donde pensó que estaba Finlandia. Estaba rebosante, con el papel de envolver apenas cubriendo sus senos y sus partes íntimas. Tenía un enorme un moño rojo cubriendo su cabello.

Fue casi imposible determinar quién se llevó la mayor sorpresa: Suecia, quién casi se murió de la vergüenza al ver a Noruega y Dinamarca, Noruega quien ya había visto ese truco empleado por la danesa o Finlandia, quien se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su pareja.

Pero fue Dinamarca quién interrumpió el silencio con su carcajada e hizo que la finesa se despertara del embrujo que le produjo ver a su pareja como nunca antes lo había hecho antes.

—¡No puedo creer que has tomado en cuenta mi consejo! —exclamó la mayor antes de sacar su móvil y tomar una foto.

—Voy a matarte —le amenazó la sueca antes de largarse a su habitación, avergonzada. Se sentía muy estúpida por haber confiado en ella.

Pero era Finlandia la que peor se sentía. Miró a Suecia largarse, dando largos zancos. Era su culpa de que todo esto sucediera. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo a Dinamarca, pues ahora comprendía porqué se estaba riendo de ésa manera.

—Nos largamos —Decidió Noruega antes de agarrarle de la oreja a la danesa con toda la fuerza que tenía:—Suecia y tú tienen que disfrutar de lo que queda de la noche. Yo, por mi lado, voy a asegurarme de que cierta persona se arrepienta de haber existido —dijo con determinación antes de que ella y Dinamarca desaparecieran por la puerta.

Finlandia se quedó allí antes de salir corriendo detrás de la sueca. La encontró poniéndose una bata, sin levantar la mirada. Se sorprendió con todo lo que ella había preparado para esa noche en especial. Las rosas, las velas, los chocolates y un par de DVD's que la sueca había comprado para disfrutar.

—Sve, lo siento —Se disculpó mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—No es tu culpa —le respondió. Estaba decepcionada por el hecho de que Dinamarca fuera capaz de arruinar la noche de ésa manera.

La muchacha se acercó y le abrazó con cariño, tratando de levantarle los ánimos.

—Lo siento —Se repitió:—Me tomaste por sorpresa —admitió:—No era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias pero de todas maneras, lo hiciste.

Suecia se quedó en silencio un largo rato. No estaba enojada con Finlandia, así que trató de relajarse un poco más.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó la sueca al cabo de un rato mientras que la miraba de soslayo.

—¡Claro que me gustó! —exclamó la otra antes de colocarse delante de ella y tomarle de una de sus manos:—¿Crees que…? —Se mordió la lengua. Quería devolver la confianza:—¿Crees qué podría desenvolver el regalo que tienes para mí? —le preguntó.

La mujer miró a Finlandia sonrojada ante su propuesta.

—Lo que tú quieras —le respondió antes de darle un suave beso sobre sus labios:—Feliz cumpleaños, Fin.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
